Juntos
by Alcang
Summary: Desde siempre habían estado juntos. Se complementaban y si uno faltaba, el otro no sabía estar. Tokio Hotel- Tom/Bill .


_Antes conocida por ahí como AngelxChan o Anxchan._

* * *

Desde siempre habían estado juntos. Durante nueve meses en el vientre de su querida madre. En el momento en que Tom llegó al mundo, uno minutos antes que su hermano, sintió que se moría, que se moría por haber abandonado a aquel ser que habitaba con él ese cálido lugar; y sólo dejó de llorar cuando pudo escuchar los gritos de ese niño después de que el mundo lo sorprendiera con el ruido. 

Juntos dieron sus primeros pasos, para más tarde correr en la casa mientras jugaban a las escondidas, y si rompían algo de valor ser reprendidos casi con amor. Es que por más que Simone intentara enojarse con sus hijos, le era imposible cuando se colocaban uno al lado del otro con caras de inocencia.

Juntos vieron a su madre derramar lágrimas mientras aquel que fue su padre desaparecía por la puerta sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Juntos descubrieron su gusto por la música. Bill odió aprender a tocar algo al mismo tiempo en que Tom se enamoró de la guitarra. También supieron que sus estilos eran muy diferentes, sí, pero juntos se dieron cuenta de ello.

Recordaban las primeras composiciones de cómo Bill pensaba y piensa en su hermano para cada letra que plasmaba, cómo juntos iniciaron Devilish y cómo, en el momento en que Georg y Gustav les ofrecieron unirse, sonrieron a la vez.

Experimentaron las mismas sensaciones la primera vez que se montaron a un gran escenario repleto de personas que estaban ahí sólo para escuchar a los llamados ahora Tokio Hotel. El corazón latía a la misma velocidad y al mismo tiempo se miraron el uno a otro para convencerse mutuamente de que era real. Juntos vivieron lo que era ser famoso por algo que a ambos les gustaba hacer.

Y aunque Tom pasara una noche alocada de sexo y alcohol con la chica de turno, al final siempre regresaba junto a Bill. Porque cuando pasaban mucho tiempo separados, se sentían como un pez sin agua.

Porque juntos supieron que el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro iba más allá de la hermandad.

Juntos aprendieron a satisfacerse, a tocarse, a explorarse, a sentirse.

A amarse.

Aprendieron a pecar y aprendieron también, porque era tan maravilloso poder estar dentro, muy dentro del otro, más juntos que nunca; a no sentirse culpables por ello. Supieron juntos que el paraíso estaba entre los brazos de su propia sangre.

Por eso, Bill estaba seguro, que el tiempo se detuvo el minuto que le tomó a aquel camión impactar contra Tom. Por eso, cuando veía moribundo a su hermano en aquella cama de hospital no podía evitar pensar en corazones dejando de bombear sangre y almas pasando a mejor vida. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, le había pedido a Tom que aguantara sólo un poco hasta que encontrara una solución.

Y entonces, casi como autómata, tomó aquel frasco de píldoras a escondidas del almacén de la clínica en donde todos hacían guardia por su hermano.

Porque Tom no podía pasar a mejor vida de otra manera que no fuera junto a Bill.

Porque cuando se lo contó y su hermano se negó con dificultad y entre jadeos y el montón de máquinas que lo rodeaban reaccionaban ante el creciente ritmo cardíaco, no pudo más que quedar totalmente convencido. Si es que alguna vez dudó.

Porque eran hermanos, porque eran gemelos, porque eran amantes.

Porque estar juntos era lo único que conocían.

Y así, junto al lecho del mayor, esa noche, Bill tomó cada una de aquellas pastillas, todas a la vez. Y mientras sentía cómo con lentitud hacían efecto, tomaron sus manos y Tom sintió que el menor apretaba, con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza, su vendada mano.

Y sus vidas, así como comenzaron, acabaron. Juntas.

Porque juntos habían llegado a este mundo y sólo juntos podían dejarlo.

* * *

::Se enjuga las lágrimas:: 

Gracias a Hyal que fue quien le proporcionó las pastillas a Bill (en serio). Y claro, nunca pude haberlos matado (?) sin haber tenido esa conversación con Aelilim a la que le agradezco el beteo :).


End file.
